


Clean me up

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine cleaning Issac with your tongue after he cums all over his abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean me up

You walk in to a sight that shocks you at first. Issac is laying on his bed masturbating and once you hear he is moaning your name you feel a tingle down bellow. He doesn't hear you open his door and his eyes are closed so you just watch in somewhat of a shocked silence appreciating the sight in front of you. After a minute or two he has come all over himself. He works himself through his orgasm and keeps tugging until every last drop off come is out. 

He opens his eyes and looks at you but not with any of the shock of embarrassment you expected. "I knew you were there Y/N" he tells you calmly "Did you enjoy the show?". 

You blush but nod "Yeah, but why didn't you do anything when I came in? How did you even know I was here?" you ask. 

"I heard you come in the house and I could smell your arousal as you watched me. Super were wolf senses remember? And why would I do anything, I knew you'd like to watch." he says showing just how well this boy knew you. 

"It's a shame you wasted all your cum though, wouldn't you have preferred it in my mouth?" you ask teasingly. 

"There's no reason why it can't still be in your mouth baby, come here and clean me up." he tells you. The thought of it turns you on and you head over to his bed and kneel next to him. 

"Where should I start?" you ask. 

"Start here." he says holding his half hard dick up. You move your hand to replace his and shift around so you can learn down and take his dick into your mouth. You suck on the tip then slide down slowly. You come back up and lick from the base of his dick up and repeat until you are sure he's clean. By the time you're done he's hard again and so you keep one hand pumping him slowly as you turn your attention to the puddles of come all over his front. 

You slowly lick up the lowest one and relish the taste of his cum mixed with his sweat. He groans as you slightly speed up your hand on his dick as you become more aroused. You move on to the next puddle loving the chance to lick all over his toned chest and stomach. You look into his eyes as you lick the last one and he groans as your tongue moves along his skin. 

By the time your done you can tell you are soaking wet and Issac is panting and grasping at you to pull you up to him. You straddle him and thank the powers that be that you decided to wear a skirt today. You slide your panties to the side, line Issac up and slide yourself down onto him. Your breath catches in your throat as he fills you completely and you pause once he's bottomed out to get used to his size. 

Once you're ready you start to bounce up and down on him and he reaches around you to grab your ass and help you. With his strength he does most of the work which is good because after him hitting your g-spot repeatedly your legs give out with how good he feels inside you. You moan his name loudly and you can feel your orgasm coming. You can tell Issac is close too because he is letting out a continuous string of curses and his thrust get irregular. You gasp out his name as you feel him let go inside you and your orgasm is not far behind.

You move yourself to lie next to him and he pulls your head into his chest. You let your hand wander over his muscles and you sigh contentedly.


End file.
